los ShichininTai vs el Juppongatana
by hades2006
Summary: despues de mucho tiempo el Juppongatana se enfrentara contra los ShichininTai de inuyasha, un torneo donde se veran las batallas mas impresionantes disfrutenlo crossover inuyasha x rurouni kenshin


**Capitulo 1 **

**La innaguracion del torneo y el comienzo de la primera batalla **

**Después de un año de anunciar un nuevo torneo de artes marciales en el mundo del mal, muchos espectadores e invitados estaban esperando con ansiedad la innaguracion del torneo , estaban gritando, lanzando cosas etc. **

**Espectador uno!!!!¿Que sucedeeeeeee! nosotros pagamos para ver un torneo!**

**Espectador dos: si queremos ver peleas, sangre sexo, comiencen yaaaaaaaaaa**

**Los espectadores seguian quejandose cuando de pronto escucharon una vos. **

**Disculpen las demores señores espectadores dijo una vos femenina que salía de una plataforma **

**Era una chica youkai, tenía cabello marrón, orejas y cola de zorro **

**Sean todos bienvenidos al torneo del mundo del mal 2006, después de un año de espera podremos ver de nuevo unos combates increíbles, emocionantes y sangrientos **

**Y para este año se enfrentaran dos grupos de los mejores asesinos de todos los tiempos **

Los **Shichinin-Tai de la serie inuyasha vs el juppongatana de la famosa serie rurouni kenshinnnnnnn **

**Espectadores: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, gritaban todos, pelea pelea, pelea, pelea **

**Y entre los gritos de los espectadores uno de ellos dijo **

**Espectador: va, el juppongatana ganara, nadie son mejores que ellos **

**En eso otro espectador le responde:**

**No es cierto, el juppongatana es una porquería, los mejores son los shichinin-tai, **

**Los espectadores empezaron a gritar como locos y al golpearse salvajemente **

**SILENCIO AL PUBLICO grito la chica youkai,**

**Todo el publico se quedo en murmuro **

**Bien dijo la chica, es hora de darles la bienvenida al señor naraku y a los Shichinin-Tai. **

**El estadio empezó a llenarse de algún humo morado, ¿pero que era ese humo morado? **

** ES VENENO, ES VENENOOOOOOOOOOO GRITO UN ESPECTADOR QUE EMPEZO A AHOGARSE Y CALLO EN EL PISO MUERTO **

**Lo mismo empezó a suceder con otros espectadores que empezaron a oler el veneno, cayeron muertos, en total eran 25 muertos en el torneo.**

**El humo se termino de esparcir y aparecieron 8 personas **

**Bueno aquí están señores, el señor naraku el poderoso hanyou de la serie inuyasha y los Shichinin-Tai sus "leales" guerreros dijo la chica **

** Y Ahora es hora de que entren el señor shishio líder del juppongata y el malvado favorito de rurouni kenshin **

**El estadio volvió a cambiar, pero esta ves no era veneno, si no que eran llamas, llamas entraban por todo el estadio asesinando a muchos espectadores muchos mas que cuando aparecieron los shichinin-tai **

**Tras el fuego apareció la figura de un hombre, un hombre que abrazaba a una bella mujer, a su lado un hombre que tenia cara de un político, y detrás de el aparecieron 7 guerreros que iban a pelear contra los shinchinin-tai **

**Con ustedes dijo la chica, el juppongatana y su líder shishio sama **

**El resto del público que quedaba con vida XD, empezó a aplaudir y a silbar como locos **

**Ahora dijo la chica, queremos ver que palabras se dirán los antagonistas de cada serie (ósea cada malvado) **

**Yo quisiera decir unas palabras dijo shishio, mientras iba acercándose a naraku poniendo una cara de burla **

**Shishio: espero que disfrutes ver como tus patéticos guerreros caen, maldito enfermo **

**Sin embargo las palabras de shishio no lograron intimidar al "poderoso "naraku, mas bien este rió y hablo**

**Naraku: por favor momia de pacotilla, tu osas decir ¿que mis guerreros perderán, pues estas muy equivocado, tu no pudieras acabar nunca con migo **

**Shishio mantuvo su mirada rojiza seria lleno de odio pero después empezó a reírse a carcajadas, muchas mas fuertes que las de naraku y le respondió con tono de burla **

**Shishio: por favor imbesil tu llevas mas de 100 episodios y ni siquiera te has podido deshacer de tu enemigo ese que es una basura, y siempre mandas a moustricos imbeciles para que hagan tu trabajo sucio, yo por lómenos perdí con dignidad contra kenshin, además de que necesitas esos fragmentos de mierda y que para ser fuerte y yo solo necesito un espada jajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajaja**

**Naraku estaba rojo de la rabia que intento atacar a shishio con sus asquerosos tentáculos pero este los esquivo y los agarro con tanta fuerza que de su mano salía **

**Fuegoooooooooooo, se me quema el tentáculo **

**Naraku empezó a saltar sobre su propio tentáculo para apagar el fuego, mientras que los espectadores se reían a carcajadas shishio regreso al otro extremo del estadio y abrazar a su amante **

**Bien para terminar la innaguracion escucharemos las palabras de kenshin himura y de inuyasha, **

**Kenshi: bueno me siento muy contento nn de poder estar aquí y por primera ves apoyar a shishio para ganar su combate, porque quiero que el quede junto con el juppongatana como los mejores guerreros del mundo**

**Respuesta de shishio: es raro que lo diga himura pero agradezco tu apoyo y espero volver a pelear contigo **

**Ante la respuesta kenshin y shishio se dan un apretón de manos y se miran fijamente con una sonrisa confiable **

**Suerte, dijo kenshin al subir de nuevo al estadio**

**Ha sido en verdad muy extraño en verdad ver a estos dos enemigos ser amigos por primera vez, ahora veremos que dirá uniyasha ú.ú **

**Inuyasha: fhe! Esos guerreros no son nada, yo incluso puedo derrotarlos sin mi espada, pero se que pueden ganarles a esos humanos débiles y con respecto a naraku es un hijo de puta **

**Respuesta de naraku: maldito te voy a matar **

**Inuyasha: inténtalo cobarde **

**Ambos iban a empezar a pelear cuando un campo de fuerza se interpuso entre ellos **

**Dejen de pelear, en estos momentos deberían apoyarse el uno al otro dijo una hermosa chica de cabellos azabache, que tenia una traje de sacerdotisa y estaba a lo mami **

**Inuyasha al ver a la persona puso una cara de tristeza y dijo**

**Ki-kyo-u? **

**Inuyashaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, inuyashaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, se empezó a oír una espantosa vos de una chiquilla malcriada **

**Inuyasha: ahhhhhhh kagome que quieres **

**Kagome: abajo, abajo abajo abajo abajo abajo **

**Inuyasha: cállateeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**Kagome al oír esas palabras salio corriendo**

**Y como siempre inuyasha sale a buscarla ú.ú **

**Bien ahora sin mas interrupciones daremos el orden del torneo **

**Jakotsu vs Kamatari honzo **

**Renkotsu vs Usui **

**Iwanbo vs Ginkotsu **

**Mukotsu vs Genia **

**Kyokotsu vs Sasuchi y Fuji **

**Suikotsu vs Angi **

**Bankotsu vs Soujiro Seta**

**A por cierto con respecto a cho, el estaba borracho y lo metieron en la cárcel XD dijo la chica **

**Y ahora combatientes subanse al escenario **

**Continuara **

**Por favor se que no esta bien redactado pero ago lo que puedo por favor díganme que tal estuvo el Cáp. Y que guerreros quieres que ganen o pierdan , critiquen sin ofender porfavor **

**Chau **


End file.
